


Can't Hardly Wait

by edgarallanrose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Jack and Bitty are horny on main, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Jack, Year 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “All the boys are in the Haus, Jack! These walls are paper thin, they’d be able to hear everything.”Jack was quiet for a moment, thinking. He scratched at the back of his neck, then he looked up at Bitty, equal parts awkward and endearing. “Not necessarily.”“What do you mean?”Jack rested his hand against Bitty’s cheek, Bitty automatically leaning into it as Jack brushed his thumb over Bitty’s lower lip.“Bits,” Jack whispered, “do you think you can be quiet?”Jack surprises Bitty with a visit to the Haus, and neither of them are used to being considerate to roommates!





	Can't Hardly Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I got my tarot cards read on 4/20 and they told me to write more porn. So I did that. Unbeta'd, enjoy!

Jack had thoroughly and utterly spoiled Bitty. For twenty years Bitty had been (mostly) satisfied with being a boyfriendless virgin, then one boy came along and ruined him so good that being apart from him for even two weeks felt like an eternity.

But today Jack was flying back from his away game in Toronto, and tomorrow Bitty would take the train to Providence to see him, and hopefully not emerge from Jack’s bedroom until Sunday evening.

It occurred to Bitty that time could be spent effectively developing his thesis, but after a full week of regular classes and brutal hockey practice, a boy deserved some self-care. And three days of marathon sex with your boyfriend absolutely counted as self-care.

Lord, Jack had created a monster.

Bitty thought about texting these thoughts to Jack while he waited in line at Annie’s for his morning latte, but the gentlemanly part of his brain told him there was such a thing as being too horny before a certain acceptable time of day. He typed out something more general instead.

 **Bitty:** Good morning honey!!

 **Bitty:** Can’t wait to see you this weekend :)

Jack replied a few minutes later.

 **Jack:** Good morning. Same here ;)

A _winky_ face? Bitty nearly choked on his latte as he left Annie’s and began his walk to class. Good lord, this boy was going to be the death of him.

 **Jack:** What are you doing today?

 **Bitty:** Class all morning then senior seminar tonight.

 **Jack:** Wow, sounds like a long day. Around what time do you finish?

 **Bitty:** 5:20. Pray for me!!

Bitty followed this text with a series of pray hand emojis and crying faces.

 **Jack:** Haha will do

 **Jack:** We’re about to get on the bus to head to the airport.

 **Bitty:** Ok, I’m almost to class. Have a safe flight!

 **Jack:** Have a good class. Really looking forward to seeing you again. Love you

Bitty smiled at his phone and replied before sitting down in his seat and returning it to his backpack as class began.

 **Bitty:** Love you too, sweetheart.

\---

After senior seminar Bitty was completely drained, all the sexual energy from the morning forgotten. Jack had texted him a couple hours before saying he had landed safely, and Bitty replied with a few heart emojis. He was supposed to go and grab dinner with the frogs, but he wasn’t really hungry. He was seriously considering hiding in his room for the remainder of the night and binging _The Great British Bake Off_ until his eyes crossed.

Bitty entered the Haus and paused in the hallway to pull out his phone and text Chowder when movement in the kitchen caught his eye. Very tall, broad shouldered, and dark-haired movement.

Bitty nearly dropped his phone.

“Jack!”

Bitty ran into the kitchen as Jack stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, still dressed very handsomely in his gray roadie suit and white button up. Bitty wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss before Jack even had time to reply.

Bitty had missed this so much. The smell of Jack’s aftershave, the feeling of those large hands at his waist. Jack had a little stubble along his jaw and cheeks, which Bitty ran his thumb over as he deepened the kiss. Jack’s mouth was as soft, warm, and inviting as it always was, Bitty’s home away from home. Jack took the backpack that was still on Bitty’s shoulders and slid it down his arms, placing it in a chair, so he could wrap his arms around him properly and lift him off the ground in a tight embrace.

“Hey, Bits,” he said, his voice low and rough in a way that immediately did things to Bitty’s body, giving him goosebumps on the back his neck and all the way down his spine. “Surprise.”

“You’ve been planning this all day, haven’t you?” Bitty accused. “You know I was coming to see you tomorrow, you silly man.”

“Couldn’t wait that long,” Jack said, nosing along the edge of Bitty’s jaw as he set him back down on the ground. He kissed him below his ear and Bitty’s legs nearly gave out. “Figured I could stay tonight and drive you up myself tomorrow. If that’s okay with you?”

“Oh, yes, Jack.” Bitty took Jack’s face in both his hands and kissed him again. “More than okay.”

Jack’s hands were shifting lower on Bitty’s hips, his fingers lingering on his ass as Bitty pressed his tongue against the seam of Jack’s lips. Bitty felt like he couldn’t get physically close enough to Jack and was desperately craving some skin when he heard a loud cough from the kitchen doorway.

Bitty at least had the good grace to be embarrassed as he untangled himself from Jack. He turned around to find Dex standing in the hallway, crossing his arms and pointedly staring at the ceiling.

“Bitty, I know you rewrote the bylaws to forbid discussing your relationship, but I _will_ fine you if you don’t get a room, like, now.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at Dex. “I did stop by an ATM on the way here. I’m prepared for the consequences.”

Dex’s face turned bright red and Bitty laughed out loud, lightly slapping Jack on the arm. “Oh my goodness, leave poor Dex alone! We will relocate.”

“Good to see you, Dex,” Jack said with a wink as he picked up Bitty’s bag and followed Bitty out of the kitchen.

“You too, Jack,” Dex said with a sigh, looking like he desperately wanted to sink into the floor.

Bitty took Jack’s hand as they walked up the stairs, both sobering slightly as they made their way to Bitty’s room.

“Is it silly that we’re still this excited to see each other after being together over a year?” Bitty asked.

“If it’s silly to be completely crazy about you and miss you whenever I can’t see you, then yeah, pretty silly,” Jack deadpanned.

“How is it you can manage to be both sarcastic and overwhelmingly romantic at the same time?”

“It’s a gift.”

Bitty opened the door to his room and Jack placed Bitty’s backpack on the floor before closing the door behind them. Bitty pushed Jack towards his bed, sitting him down and sliding his hands over Jack’s pecs and up to his shoulders, while Jack pulled Bitty in by hooking his fingers into the front pockets of Bitty’s shorts.

“You look so good, Bits,” Jack said, one of his hands finding its way to rest on Bitty’s ass while the other cupped his chin, tilting his head down for another kiss.

“Me?” Bitty laughed between kisses. “I’ve been running around like a madman all day. You’re the one in a suit.”

“So good,” Jack repeated. His grip on Bitty’s ass tightened as he maneuvered Bitty onto his lap to keep kissing him. Bitty had no further complaints.

As they kissed, Bitty couldn’t help but be hyperaware of the sounds from downstairs and down the hallway, doors opening and closing as more people returned to the Haus from their classes, or to drop off their things before heading to the dining hall. Jack had moved his mouth to Bitty’s neck, teeth scraping over his skin before latching on to suck and kiss the sensitive area just under the bolt of Bitty’s jaw that always drove him crazy. Bitty let out a soft moan and unintentionally rolled his hips into Jack’s. He could feel Jack growing hard in his pants. Bitty moaned a little louder before abruptly cutting himself off, then leaning back to separate him and Jack a few inches. Jack pouted.

“Honey, I want nothing more than for you to just take me right here, right now,” Bitty said, running his fingers across Jack’s forehead, pushing his hair to one side. “Lord knows I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

Jack gave him a smug smile. “Yeah? You didn’t say.”

“I did not, Mr. Zimmermann, because I thought I wouldn’t see you for one more day, and I didn’t want to start something we couldn’t properly finish.”

“What’s stopping you now, eh?”

“All the boys are in the Haus, Jack! These walls are paper thin, they’d be able to hear everything.”

Jack was quiet for a moment, thinking. He scratched at the back of his neck, then he looked up at Bitty, equal parts awkward and endearing. “Not necessarily.”

“What do you mean?”

Jack rested his hand against Bitty’s cheek, Bitty automatically leaning into it as Jack brushed his thumb over Bitty’s lower lip.

“Bits,” Jack whispered, “do you think you can be quiet?”

It was a genuine question, not a sultry come-on, but Bitty’s whole body still went hot. The only noise Bitty could hear anymore was the rush of his own blood and his heart pounding against his chest.

“Oh, Jack,” Bitty breathed.

“Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, lord, _yes_.” Bitty kissed Jack, just once, before rolling off his lap and onto the bed. He started to pull his shirt off over his head. “Honey, go lock the door please.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jack nodded, not moving for a moment as continued to watch Bitty remove his clothes. Bitty smiled, poking at Jack with the toe of his sneaker before Jack finally got up and turned the deadbolt in the door with a satisfying _click._

Bitty leaned down to remove his shoes while Jack did the same, except while standing. Jack removed his jacket, letting it drop to the floor, then began unbuttoning his shirt after untucking it from his pants.

“Can you get the stuff from the drawer, sweetheart?”

Jack finished removing his shirt, leaving it on the floor with his discarded suit jacket, before digging around in the top drawer of Bitty’s dresser where he knew the condoms and lube were hidden. Bitty waited for Jack to turn around again before he tugged his shorts and underwear off together in one go.

Jack was on him in an instant, which had been Bitty’s intended effect. Bitty pushed himself to the top of the bed, resting his head against the pillow as Jack crawled over him, dumping the bottle of lube and a condom wrapper somewhere at the foot of the bed. Bitty’s twin mattress felt absurdly small on a normal basis, but especially when occupied by two fully grown hockey players (even if one of them did happen to be on the small side).

The size of the bed, however, never seemed to deter Jack. He ran a hand under Bitty’s thigh, hitching Bitty’s leg up around his hip as he leaned down to kiss him again and again. Bitty’s lips were starting to feel bruised from all the attention, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. Not when Jack’s hand was sliding up over his abs, his chest, letting his thumb rub over Bitty’s nipple until Bitty arched up into the touch.

“Ah, Jack!”

“Ssshhh,” Jack reminded him, covering Bitty’s mouth with his. Bitty sucked Jack’s lower lip into his mouth as Jack’s other hand reached up to work the other nipple. Bitty’s back bowed and his hips bucked as he tried to control the whimper attempting to escape from his throat.

“Jack, please,” Bitty whispered. “Don’t tease. I need you, honey, I need you so bad.”

“I’ve got you, Bits,” Jack murmured against Bitty’s jaw, pressing a kiss there before sitting up and back on his heels, reaching for the bottle of lube. Jack poured some out, rubbing it over his fingers and then tapping Bitty on each of his knees. “Help me out?”

Bitty nodded, reaching behind his knees and pulling his thighs up and out until they pressed against his chest. There was a practicality to this position, but Bitty knew Jack mostly asked him to do it because he liked to see how bendy Bitty could get. Bitty’s suspicions were confirmed when Jack ran his non-lubed hand up his hamstrings, then back down to where his ass met his thigh. Jack started to rub his slippery fingers in circles over Bitty’s hole and Bitty breathed in sharply through his nose. Bitty’s cock, still as of yet untouched, leaked onto his stomach.

“You ready?” Jack asked softly.

Bitty nodded, afraid of what noise would come out if he spoke. Jack gently breached him with one finger and Bitty let his mouth open in a silent gasp. He adjusted quickly, hips wriggling a bit as Jack pushed in and out, going deeper every time. Bitty was accustomed to the feeling now, knew how to relax into it so Jack could stretch him smoothly and efficiently.

That didn’t stop Jack from trying to drag it out whenever he could, though.

Soon Jack was able to add another finger and Bitty planted his feet back onto the mattress, giving him some leverage so he could move down against Jack’s fingers. So far Bitty had done fairly well on keeping silent, until Jack decided to be smart and press his fingers up to rub against Bitty’s prostate.

“Fffff,” Bitty bit down on the word, holding his lower lip between his teeth.

Jack didn’t relent, pouring more lube over his fingers as he continued to move them in and out.

“Oops,” Jack muttered, and Bitty lifted his head, but couldn’t see what had happened. Jack gave him a sheepish smile. “We probably should’ve put a towel down.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got extra sheets in the closet,” Bitty said.

“So I can get them real dirty then?”

“Promise?”

“Bits,” Jack groaned, crawling forward to kiss Bitty, pressing their lips together at the same time as he pushed a third finger inside him. Bitty moaned against Jack’s mouth, his hips raising off the bed to meet Jack’s hand. At this angle Bitty was able to reach down and grasp at the front of Jack’s pants, that he was still wearing for some ungodly reason. Bitty felt along the hard outline of his cock, stroking over the fabric.

“Ah, aaahh,” Jack choked out, canting his hips into Bitty’s hand.

“Quiet, baby, quiet,” Bitty whispered. “I’m good and ready. Let me take care of you now.”

“Need you,” Jack murmured as they shifted positions, Bitty pushing Jack onto his back as he moved down the bed and straddled Jack’s thighs. “Need to be inside you.”

“Sshhh, soon. But only if you stay quiet.”

Jack nodded dumbly, propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch as Bitty undid the front of his slacks. Bitty let his fingers explore beneath the elastic waistband of Jack’s boxer briefs, through the dark curls nestled between the deep V of his hips, until he could slide his hand over the base of his cock. Jack’s head fell back as Bitty took him in hand, pulling down his pants and underwear just enough to expose and stroke the length of him.

“Can I take these the rest of the way off?” Bitty asked, tugging on Jack’s clothes.

“Yeah,” Jack said, lifting his hips while Bitty scooted to the end of the bed, removing everything so they were both completely naked.

Bitty found the abandoned condom amongst the blankets, then sat back to admire Jack for a moment. He looked beautiful like this, with his dark hair against pale skin on his legs and chest, his stomach muscles tightening as he tried to control his breath, sweat dampening his brow.

And, of course, his cock, flushed and stiff and perfect in every way.

“You’re staring,” Jack chirped.

“I missed you,” Bitty whispered.

Jack’s eyes softened. “Missed you, too. Come up here.”

Bitty tore the wrapper open and crawled over Jack, taking his cock in his hand. Before he could help himself, Bitty leaned down to swipe his tongue over the head, wiping away a bead of precum, before gently giving it a kiss. Jack’s whole body shuddered.

“We’ll have more time for that this weekend,” Bitty promised as he rolled the condom on Jack. “Right now, I’ve gotta have you, okay?”

“Yes, yeah,” Jack breathed.

Bitty slicked Jack up with more lube before positioning himself above Jack’s hips. He held onto the base of Jack’s cock and they both looked in each other’s eyes, Jack nodding one more time before Bitty guided him in, in, in. Taking bits of him at a time until he was fully seated.

Jack flung his forearm over his mouth, making muffled moaning sounds while Bitty breathed harshly through his nose. Bitty had learned very soon into their physical relationship that Jack was more vocal than one would expect him to be. Though never exactly loud, he often emitted noises and words of feedback and encouragement. Jack’s voice certainly felt loud now in the acoustics of his tiny room. Bitty could also hear distinct voices outside of his room, close enough that it sounded they could practically be listening at the door.

Bitty gave Jack a stern look, putting his finger to his lips and waiting for Jack’s go-ahead before starting to move. Bitty rolled his hips, bracing his weight by placing his hands on Jack’s chest. Jack placed one hand on Bitty’s ass, squeezing and urging him on, while his other arm stayed steadfastly over his mouth. Bitty worried his lip between his teeth, eyes shut tight with the effort to keep quiet as he reveled in the fullness inside him, the drag of skin on skin sparking a warm, tingly sensation from the top of his head all the way to his toes.

The mattress, however, was not on their side. The springs squeaked loudly with every rise and fall of Bitty’s hips and his headboard kept hitting the wall. Bitty tried to just grind down instead of moving so much but that somehow made the noise even worse.

Bitty snorted, hiding his face in his hands as he stilled on top of Jack.

“What’s so funny?” Jack asked.

“This bed is too dang loud!”

“And we were doing so well.”

“We really were.”

“Well, maybe we could –”

Jack was cut off by a sharp knock on the door and Bitty, forgetting it was locked, abruptly fell off Jack and landed awkwardly on Jack’s knee.

“Ow!” Jack hissed.

“Sorry!”

“Bitty?” called a voice behind the door, accompanied by another knock. It was Chowder. Bitty had forgotten to text him never mind about dinner.

“Ah, hell,” Bitty muttered under his breath.

“Bitty, are you asleep?” Chowder shouted through the door. “We’re about to leave and get food!”

“Um,” Bitty said, raising his voice, high pitched with panic, “y’all head out without me!”

Jack was snickering behind his hand. Bitty smacked him on the leg.

“You sure? We’re going to the sushi place you like.”

“I’m sure! I’m just gonna stay in tonight.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Chowder tried the door handle, only to find it locked. “Bitty, what—”

Then there was another voice frantically speaking to Chowder, probably Dex, low enough that Bitty could only catch the words, “Jesus,” and “don’t,” and “Jack.”

Then suddenly there was a loud, “Oooooh! Oh my god!” from Chowder, followed by some apologetic stammering before they were left alone again.

Bitty’s face burned. “I have scarred my poor son for life.”

“Well, the good news is we can now be sure that he didn’t hear anything,” Jack said.

“Just because Chowder can’t put two and two together because he’s too good and pure, doesn’t mean the rest of the deviants in this house won’t.”

“I have an idea, Bits.”

“Oh?”

“Get off the bed.”

Bitty raised a skeptical eyebrow but did as Jack said. Jack stood and turned Bitty around, so he was facing the bed, Jack pressing his body up behind him so they were chest to back. Even through the whole embarrassing ordeal, Jack’s erection hadn’t flagged at all. Bitty arched his back against him on instinct as Jack wrapped his arms around him, dragging his lips against Bitty’s neck. Bitty let out a stuttering gasp.

“Here’s my idea,” Jack whispered in Bitty’s ear. “I can bend you over the bed and fuck you standing, so the movement isn’t on the bed or the floor. No one will be able to hear you but me.”

“Mmmm, Jack.” Bitty tilted his head so Jack could have more access to his neck, and Jack kindly obliged. “We should have started with that.”

“Maybe. But I like having you on top.”

“I know, baby. I like having you every way I can get you.”

“That so?”

“Mhmm.” Bitty leaned forward, flattening his back and resting his elbows on the bed before looking over his shoulder to wink at Jack. “C’mon, lover. Ain’t got all day.”

Bitty wiggled his hips at him and Jack gave his ass a playful swat. Jack grabbed the lube, reapplying to himself and Bitty, then pushing in without further preamble.

It punched the breath out of Bitty.

“Good?” Jack asked.

“Yes. Very good. Go. Please, move.”

Both of Jack’s hands were on Bitty’s hips, pulling him back to meet each of Jack’s thrusts. Bitty let his head hang down and rest against his arms, overwhelmed by the feeling. Jack’s idea had worked. The only sound in the room was the slap of Jack’s hips against him and the panting of their breath. Heat hung heavy in the air. Bitty could feel sweat collecting between his shoulders and lower back, blood boiling and rushing through every limb, as Jack picked up the pace.

Jack’s hand started to roam, petting Bitty on the back of his neck, down his spine and over his ribs, until his hand reached around to finally grab hold of Bitty’s cock.

Bitty cried out loud, somewhat belatedly burying his face in the mattress to muffle the sound.

“Shhh, Bits,” Jack soothed, though he didn’t slow the movements of his hips or his hand as he stroked Bitty to full hardness, rubbing his thumb underneath the head. Bitty squirmed against him, having no way to escape the sensation. Bitty breathed open mouthed against his mattress, drooling a little onto the sheet. His eyes were tearing up, his eyelashes damp every time he squeezed them shut. Jack was fucking him so good and so steady that in a way it still felt like teasing.

“Jack, please,” Bitty gasped. “I need it. Honey, please, I need it harder. Faster. Please, Jack.”

“Yeah, Bits. Love you,” Jack said. To someone who didn’t know Jack as well as Bitty they would have mistaken his voice for calm. But there was a strained quality to it, breaking off slightly on the “you.” Jack needed this too.

Jack leaned over Bitty, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he moved on of his legs, resting his knee on the mattress and bringing their bodies impossibly closer together. Jack gripped Bitty’s hips and fucked in.

Bitty choked on his gasp. Jack pounded into him from behind and Bitty’s hands scrabbled for purchase on the mattress, twisting the blanket in his hands as his toes curled on the floorboards beneath his feet. With each thrust in Jack was punching out small sounds from the back of Bitty’s throat and he could no longer control it. He shook his head, trying to convey to Jack that he couldn’t help himself, but he also didn’t want to stop. Jack seemed to understand, because he then reached forwards and clamped his hand down over Bitty’s mouth.

“Nod if this is okay,” Jack said.

Bitty frantically nodded yes.

“Nod if you can breathe.”

Bitty nodded again.

“Okay. Just tap my arm twice if you ever want me to stop.”

Bitty nodded once more and Jack resumed the brutal pace he had set up for himself. _Fuck_ , this was one of the hottest things they had ever done.

Bitty saw stars. He breathed harshly out his nose, whimpering against Jack’s hand. Bitty reached down and took himself in hand, jacking himself in time with Jack’s thrusts. His eyes rolled back in his head as the heat pooled low in his belly. The arm he was using to hold himself up started to tremble.

Jack, ever attentive, started a low string of whispers. “Come on, Bits. Come for me. You look so good like this, so good for me. I love you, Bits, I love you so much. Let go. Come for me.”

Bitty whined against Jack’s hand as he came, shooting all over his stomach and chest.

Jack removed his hand from Bitty’s mouth as he came down, and with some effort slowed the movement of his hips.

Bitty turned to look behind him at Jack, eyelids heavy and brain fuzzy from the endorphins still sparking off in his brain. “Your turn, baby.”

Jack honest to goodness bit his own hand as three more deep thrusts finally did him in. His hips stilled inside Bitty and he breathed heavily for a few moments before slipping out of Bitty.

Bitty quickly arranged the blankets on the bed to cover up the worst of the wet spots before he collapsed sideways on the mattress, making grabby hands for Jack to come join him. Jack, bless him, looked like he couldn’t have lasted one more second on his feet. He faceplanted on the bed with a grunt.

Their bodies were sweaty and sticky, but they couldn’t really help but touch on the narrow confines of the mattress. Bitty brushed his fingers along the back of Jack’s bicep as their heartrates lowered and their breathing evened out.

Jack turned his head on the pillow to face Bitty, meeting Bitty’s gaze with those bright blue eyes and a soft smile.

“Hey,” Jack said, almost shy.

“Hey, you.”

Jack turned his whole body and pulled Bitty against his chest, Bitty gladly going to him.

“So, on a scale from zero to every Haus member, how many people do you think figured out what we were up to?” Jack asked.

“Oh, probably almost all of them, and word will get around to the rest of them eventually. But if they try to fine us, I can fine them more for having talked about us. They’ll probably keep it to themselves.”

“Captaincy has changed you,” Jack said, kissing Bitty on the top of his head. “I dig it.”

“You dig it, huh?” Bitty laughed. “How old are you again?”

“Older than you. Practically a grandpa. Ask anybody.”

Bitty sighed. “I suppose I knew this.”

Bitty cupped the side of Jack’s jaw, pulling him in for a long, slow kiss. Jack ran his fingers through Bitty’s hair as Bitty wrapped his legs around him.

“We should probably get out of this bed eventually,” Jack mumbled between kisses.

“Mmm. Don’t want to.”

“At least to change the sheets.”

“Hmph. I guess.”

“I brought us Chinese food. I can go downstairs to heat it up if you wanna fix the bed. Then we can be lazy the rest of the night.”

Bitty looked at Jack with wide eyes. “You really think of everything, don’t you?”

“Eh. I try.”

“Good lord, I love you so much.”

And if it took several more minutes of touching and kissing for both of them to actually get out of the bed, that was nobody’s business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wrote half this fic in a Starbucks, if you were wondering exactly how shameless this smut is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! As I mentioned, this was unbeta'd so if you noticed any glaring errors and want to point them out to me, I would not be offended lol. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear your thoughts re:this fic and how Jack and Bitty invented true love <3
> 
> If you want to like or share this fic on tumblr, you may do so [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/184420561715/cant-hardly-wait-edgarallanrose-check-please), and/or follow me so you can keep up with my writing and other antics!


End file.
